Handsome Contest
by celrock
Summary: We all know what happened with the West coast Rugrats, when Tommy was entered into a beauty contest dressed as a girl to win his grandfather a King Fisher 9,000, but what happened out on the East coast with the East coast gender bender Rugrats? Just the opposite! Remainder of summary is inside.


Handsome Contest

Summary: We all know what happened with the West coast Rugrats, when Tommy was entered into a beauty contest dressed as a girl to win his grandfather a King Fisher 9,000, but what happened out on the East coast with the East coast gender bender Rugrats? Just the opposite! In this fic, learn the story of how Rosie was entered in a contest dressed as a little boy, to help her mother win her family a trip to the Bahamas.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, like Reggie, Zack, and his Aunty Celeste, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Hazel is owned by HazelNutSwirl, Aaron is owned by Holiday_Sean, and Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper.

It was a typical day for Rosie and Tommy, as they were having another one of their Facetime calls, using Rosie's sister's iPad and Peter's iPhone on Tommy's end.

"This is my baby book." Rosie explained, holding up a pink book that had lots of pictures, writing, and other stuff in it.

"And this is my sister Mary's." Rosie continued, holding up another book identical to her's, only the cover was blue instead of pink.

"Are those books of firstests that you and your sister did as baby-babies?" Tommy asked.

"Uh huh. How did you know that?" Rosie asked.

"Well cuz my brother Dilly has one of those too. I know, cuz when my mommy started it, it was empty and Angelica tried to convince me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil that Dil never did anything interesting cuz he was dumb." Tommy explained.

"Oh come on, I've met your brother Dil, of course, he was one-years-old, a big baby by the time I metted him, and sure, he may do some things oddly at times, but he's not dumb." Rosie said.

"Exactly. I tried to stick up for him, claiming that Dil was a smart baby after all, but Angelica insisted on helping out, provided we helped her build a moat for her pretend castle. Course, she said stuff that wasn't true, like the sky being made of water, the clouds were fish, and the ground being made of cheese, but Dil proved her wrong, by sticking his toes in his mouth, and mommy and daddy sawed it and saw he never did anything like that befores so Dil was a smart baby after all." Tommy said.

"Wow cool! Well, me and my sister gots lots of stuff in our baby books, like the firstest day I came home from the hopcickle." Rosie said, showing Tommy a picture of herself as a baby-baby, with only an inch of yellow hair on her head, wearing a pair of light purple footsy pajamas, sitting in her five-year-old sister's lap on the sofa.

"And the firstest time I drank from a bottle." Rosie continued, turning the page to a picture where her mom was feeding her as a baby-baby wearing the same footsy pajamas, a bottle of formula.

"Oooh, but here's one I'm not so proud of. Tooked place after I gotted my pink hairs and was a big baby." Rosie said, turning several pages up in the book and now on the screen of Peter's iPhone, was a picture of what appeared to be a little boy dressed in a black tuxedo with black hair.

"Who's that boy?" Tommy asked, pointing to the picture of the little boy on the screen.

"That was me." Rosie replied.

Tommy stared at the screen in shock.

"No really?" Tommy asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes." Rosie said, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Okay, tell me, did you dress up as a boy for Halloween or something?" Tommy asked.

"Not exactly. Somehow, my dressing up as a boy in a suit and tie had something to do with taking a vacation to some place called the Bahamas, but maybe I ought to tell you the whole story." Rosie said, as her story began.

Rosie POV

It all started one day, when I was in the living room, watching some exercise show on TV. Peoples were jumping up and down in some exercise show, while I was jumping up and down on my sister's pogo stick.

"Too bad Rosie's not a boy." I heardid my mommy say, turning my head in the direction of the couch, where she briefly glanced up from a newspaper.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but I just, dismissed her comment and went back to jumping up and down on Mary's pogo stick, while the peoples kept doing it on the TV. That is, until a little while later, when I got dizzy, falling off on to the floor. I looked up to see my mommy and sister before me. I was worried my sister was mad at me for playing with her pogo stick, but before I could confront her about it, I was drug off quickly to the car, where mommy putted me into my car seat, and we headed to some store I had never been to before.

When we gotted there, they placed me in front of a large mirror, and started having me try on clothes. However, they weren't dresses or clothes I usually wore, they were clothes I usually saw my daddy wear.

"Hmmm, what do you think Mary, the blue tuxedo with the red bow tie? Or the black tuxedo with the black bow tie?" My mommy asked.

"I think the black outfit fits better with Rosie's skin complexion. Of course, you'll never be able to get away with entering her into the Little Mister Gentlemen's Contest with pink hair." Mary commented.

My mommy put a finger up to her lips and thought at that moment.

"You're right. We'd better go wig shopping." My mommy said, putting me back into my usual attire of a purple dress, white socks and black shoes, and taking me to another store.

In this place, they put different colored hair on top of my head. They decided the black hair looked best on me, then after they paid for it, we left the store.

"Now remember girls, you'll be spending the day with the Greenfields tomorrow while your father and I are at work." Mommy said, upon us getting into the car at the costume shop to drive home.

I gulped, as I knew where I'd be spending the day. I'd have to spend the day with Reggie, one of the worstest peoples to spend the day with. If that wasn't enough, I guess he was entering that contest too, or doing something, because my sister made the mistake of bringing her tapioki machine to his house, to which Reggie stole it from her, to practicize his horrible song. I had to sit there and listen to him sing very loudly and horribly into his microphone, clapping and praising his work when he was done.

I also didn't dare tell him what my mommy and sister were up to, as the last thing I wanted was for Reggie to laugh at me. So when I didn't have a headache from his horrible singing, I kept trying to figure out what my wearing an uncomfortable suit and tie and dressing up like a boy had to do with this vacation. However, I knew Reggie wouldn't be much help, so it looked like I was on my own for this one. So later that night, after mommy and daddy picked us up from Reggie's house, I was thankful that the TV at our apartment gotted lefted on the channel showing some show called The Bachelor. I think it's about some men who try to get the lady or something, but at least it was the episode where all of the men were dressed in nice clothes, and walking out on a stage to meet the ladies. I didn't dare take my eyes off the TV for a second. If I was to dress up like a boy, the least I could do was play the part correctly.

I got up and started walking around the living room, copying what the guys were doing on TV, hoping I was doing it correctly since I didn't have a mirror handy. Then, I went to me and my sister's room to look at myself in the mirror on the back of our door, as I walked around. I was wearing my usual clothes, so I'm not sure if it looked quite right, but I was walking just like what I saw the peoples on TV doing. All I had to do was walk that way when mommy dressed me in that suit and tie, and I'd be fine.

The nextest day, mommy got us up extra early, and it was quite a strange start to my day. Daddy wasn't at the breakfast table, and mommy put me and Mary into the car, with to go containers of our breakfast, and a bottle of juice for me. Then, she drove away faster than I could ever remember, as the sun was waking up in the sky, and we drove for many miles. After I finished my Dummi Bears Sugar Lumps cereal, Mary started cleaning me up, and when we got to some place I didn't recognize, we took me back to a bathroom, where I was placed into my suit and tie, and the wig was placed on my head. I not only founded these clothes itchy and uncomfortable, and the tie felt tight, like I was going to choke or something, but when you already have a head full of hair, which your mommy and sister are trying to keep hidden by putting it up in several small ponytails, and more hair is placed on top of it, it makes your head feel really hot! It was like those times mommy would dry my hair after a bath, only without the loud blower on it, and worser, cuz it continued to feel hot, even with nobody touching it. But this was obviously aportant to my mommy and sister, so I kept a straight face and didn't pout or start crying.

The nextest thing I knew, I was dropped off at a room with several other little boys, all dressed in suits and ties. Most of them I didn't recognize, except for one, and not all that pleasant of a one at that. It was Reggie. He walked up to me, wearing a black suit and a red bow tie.

"Hey kid, do I know you?" Reggie asked, looking me up and down.

I hadn't exactly figured out how to make myself sound like a boy, as that wasn't something I thought to practice, plus, all of the men I sawed on TV were growed up and had deep voices like my daddy, which I knew for sure I couldn't copy, so I just shook my head no.

"Well okay then, but don't think you're gonna win, cuz if you do, well, I'll make you wish you were never born." Reggie scoffed, before walking away to talk with some of the other little boys.

I turned around and gulped, thankful nobody was behind me at that moment. I so wanted to take off that wig and bow tie, but knew I couldn't. Soon, the contest began. Everybody was led out to a stage in front of the crowd where our families sat, and a bunch of peoples were sitting to the side of the stage, holding up cards with numbers on them and making comments about us. Scooting quietly over to the door that led on to the stage, I peaked out to see what the little boys were doing, as their names were called to have them come out. I watched them walk, similarly to what the men did on TV yesterday night, and one of them, even twirled a hulahoop, and did a dance number.

Before I knowed it, me and Reggie were the onliest ones left to go on stage. As the person before Reggie finished up, he came up behind me and whispered something in my ear.

"Say your prayers kid." Reggie whispered in my ear.

Just then, the man escorting us to the stage came up to Reggie.

"Reggie, you can talk to your friend after the contest, it's your turn." The man said.

"Yay!" Reggie said with a dopy smirk on his face, as he went out on to the stage to perform.

I watched him intently, as he walked across the stage, smiling at the audience. I thought he either needed to go potty, or had an umbrella stuck in his pants, but soon, he crossed the stage, and they were about to have me come out on stage. However, Reggie screamed out so loud, I thought my ears were going to fall off.

"Wait! I still have a song to perform." Reggie screamed, clearing his throat, wiping some snot from his nose with his hand and wiping it on his shirt, then he began.

And sadly, it was the same song he made me listen to the day before, and I know it by heart. It goes a little something, like this. He was spose to sing an old song called Love me Tender, but he was very off key and he mixed up the words. Instead, he sang, or rather, shouted, the following.

 _Hate those splinters,_

 _Hate the street,_

 _Cuz mommy won't let me go._

 _Horrible food they make me eat,_

 _And make me take baths, washing me, from my head to my toes ._

 _Hate those splinters,_

 _And baby poop,_

 _Getting cuts and taking pills._

 _Making me eat healthy food,_

 _And reminding me how someday, I'll have to pay the bills ._

 _Hate those splinters,_

 _Hate love songs,_

 _They make me, want to, fart._

 _And know this, I'm never wrong,_

 _That's why I'm so smart._

 _Hate those splinters,_

 _Can't stand beer,_

 _Nor can I stand wine._

 _I just hope that you're all ears,_

 _Cuz this song is mine._

 _(When I get tangereen and my legs turn blue_

 _Babies and gentlemen, it's time for me to go_

 _Sadness follows me through and through_

 _Cuz that's how it goes)._

He sang the lastest note with such a piercing high scream, it made me nearly get another headache, and I swear I heardid his mommy Rhonda crying in the audience, and then, saw her run out of the room with an air sick bag to her face. I honestly, wanted to throw up too, but couldn't, because the nextest thing I knew, it was time for me to go out for my performance.

"And now, for our final contestant, Little Mister Roger." An announcer said.

At first, I wasn't sure who they meant, since my name was Rosie, not Roger, but since I was the onliest one who didn't go on stage yet, that meant it was time for me to go out there. Reggie tried to block my path, but the man helping us back stage moved him out of the way, and I walked out on stage, walking over to the people at the other side, just like I practicized yesterday night. Unfortunately, disaster struck when my foot gotted caught on some cord on the stage. I tripped and fell, only to hear several people watching, scream in terror. I sat up and saw my sister and mommy running out of their seats, and by this time, my daddy had showed up too, and he didn't look happy.

I gasp when I turned around, to see black hair on the stage. Then it hit me. When I fell down, my wig fell off, revealing my pink hair.

"Well, it looks like Roger Hall is disqualified." One of the peoples I was toddling to said.

Just then, my mommy, daddy and sister all rushed up on stage. Soon, they were behind me, and boy did my daddy have something to say.

"Well good for you for disqualifying my daughter, because she's no Roger Hall, that's for sure. Come on family, let's go." My daddy said, picking me up quickly and leaving that building faster than a swarm of flying honey bees.

Before we lefted though, I overheard them announce the winner of the contest.

"And the winner of this year's Little Mister Gentlemen's Contest is Little Mister Reggie." The announcer said.

" _Well at least Reggie won, maybe, just maybe, he'll stop singing that stupid song now._ " I thought to myself, as daddy strapped me into my car seat and got into the car.

I had to wear the uncomfortable suit and tie all the way home, but at least the wig was gone. Though I don't know what was worser, wearing those uncomfortable clothes, or listening to mommy and daddy yell at each other all the way home.

"What were you thinking? Cross dressing our youngest daughter and entering her into a handsome contest?" My daddy shouted at mommy.

"I thought I could win us a vacation." My mommy shouted back.

"Well dear, just know this. Do something like this again, and we're getting a divorce." My daddy shouted.

Not another word was said after that, and I guess, in the end, mommy learndid her lesson, and thanks to Reggie and his family winning that vacation, me and Mary gotted a break from him for the nextest week or so.

End of Rosie POV

While Rosie was telling her story to Tommy, Peter had quietly sat down on an easy chair behind where they were sitting on the floor of his living room in his castle, and Rosie was telling the story.

"Wow! That was something! So did you ever have to dress up as a boy like that again?" Peter asked.

"Oh, hi Peter, and, no, and if you think I'll ever dress as a boy like that again, well, the answer, is no! If anybody ever makes me be in a contest like that again, I'll kick and scream and beg for mercy before doing that again. That was not only embarrassing, but humiliating as well!" Rosie said.

"I bet!" Peter said.

Just then, Tommy turned to Peter.

"Oh, hi Peter, do you need me and Rosie to go?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, I was just passing through here checking on you two, when I overheard Rosie telling her story, so decided to listen. I promise, I won't share that story with anybody." Peter said.

"Thank you Peter, I appreciate it." Rosie said.

"You know, that story of yours Rosie reminds me of something I went through when I was really little. Only, it involved me dressing up like a girl to go fishing." Tommy said.

"Really?" Rosie and Peter asked in unison.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

But before Tommy could begin his story, they heard Rosie's mother calling for her in the distance.

"Well Tommy, you can tell me your story the nextest time we talk, cuz I've gotta go." Rosie said.

"And I'll make sure to be there for this one, as I wanna hear it too." Peter said.

Rosie gasp.

"You mean, you don't recall these events neither?" Rosie asked surprised.

"Nope." Peter replied.

"Well okay, I'll talk to you two later then. Bye." Rosie said, waving to the screen of her sister's iPad.

"Bye Rosie." Tommy said, waving back to the screen of Peter's iPhone, before the Facetime call disconnected.

Over the next two weeks, Tommy couldn't help but wonder where his baby book was. He figured that if Dil had one, he had one too. He got Peter and Zack to help him look, because both of them could read. They looked through every inch of his house, but no luck. All they could find was Dil's baby book, which Peter had helped assemble.

Over the course of the next week, Peter went through books at his castle, when he came across an orange book, that had lots of pictures inside. As he looked closely at it, it then hit him what he was looking at. It was indeed, Tommy's baby book, which had been started around the time he was born, and had pictures and other memories in it from his birth up until his brother was born, or rather, more technically, when they were found in the forrest and taken home, as the last picture in the book was a group photo taken post returning to Tommy and Dil's house from that venture, with all of the babies gathered together in the Reptar wagon, and in the photo, Tommy was smiling, and had his arm around baby Dil's shoulders. Peter remembered this photo very well, as he had been the one to take it, along with several photos prior to that one, when Tommy and his friends stayed at his castle for a sleepover, the night before Didi's baby shower, and ultimately, the day of Dil's birth. He had borrowed the book so he could paste the pictures of that sleepover in there when they were developed, and he figures between everything that has happened over the past two years, from going to Paris, to meeting the Thornberrys, etc. he had more or less, put the book aside, forgetting he had it, meaning to return it to Stu and Didi, but in the grand scheme of things, it had just, gotton forgotten, that is, until now.

Luckily, Stu and Didi were taking Dil clothes shopping on this particular Saturday afternoon, since as he grew as a two-year-old, he was growing quickly, and his clothes were getting too small for him. However, Tommy didn't need any new clothes at the moment, and they found it easier to take Dil by himself, so they asked Peter to watch him for the afternoon. He agreed, and at around lunch time, Tommy was dropped off, at which point, Peter showed him the book.

"Guess what I found?" Peter asked, holding the orange book down at Tommy's level.

"What's that?" Tommy asked, pointing to the book.

"It's your baby book. I had it this whole time." Peter replied.

"Wow neat! Say, you think we could call up Rosie? I wanna show it to her." Tommy said.

"Sure! But let's have lunch first." Peter suggested.

"Uh, okay." Tommy said.

A few minutes later, Peter and Tommy sat down for lunch in Peter's kitchen, splitting a can of cheese ravioli, and having hotdogs. They then had Reptar popcickles for dessert, Tommy had a yellow lemon flavored one, while Peter had a red cherry flavored one, since cherry was his favorite flavor, and once they were done, they called up Rosie, who luckily, was home and could answer the Facetime call.

"Guess what Peter found?" Tommy asked.

"Your baby book?" Rosie replied.

"Yep. Peter had it." Tommy said.

"I sure did. I was helping to put the finishing touches on it after Dil was born, as Stu and Didi decided to end Tommy's baby book at that point and start on Dil's, which I helped in both ordeals." Peter said.

"How did you do that?" Tommy and Rosie asked in unison.

"Well where Tommy's was concerned, I started helping with it not long after I met him, but their parents were late on starting Dil's. In fact, Dil had been around for several weeks, before he picked up a spoon for the first time and Phil and Lil's mom who was over at the time, made a comment about writing this first down in Dil's baby book, which hit Tommy and Dil's parents that they had been failing to keep a record of Dil's firsts. Once Didi found a blank baby book and a pen, they went and recreated all of Dil's firsts up to this point by memory, while I used my time machine to travel back in time and then back to the present, to ensure the accuracy of the events. Good thing too, as Dil's first laugh was not at the time Stu thought it was at. He recalled it being at his birthday, right after Dil spit up on his cake. Didi thought so too, but I knew differently. I knew it couldn't be correct, and so I double confirmed this, by going back to the date of Stu's last birthday with my time machine. Turns out Dil was born after Stu had celebrated his birthday. I should know, as Didi threw him a surprise party, which I and several Disney characters, helped set up, and around the time of his birthday, he and his brother Drew, Angelica's father, were more focused on winning some $10,000 prize on the hit TV show, America's Wackiest Home Movies. If anything, Dil's parents had no recollection of his actual first laugh, because they weren't there to hear it, only Tommy and I were." Peter said.

"You were? What happened?" Rosie asked.

"Well, not long after Dil was born, we all got lost in the forrest. It's a long story, so I won't tell you everything, but I will tell you this much. We all had a difficult time with Dil. Well, all of us except for me, who was agreeing with Tommy that Dil was just a small baby, and that he didn't know any better yet. Phil and Lil kept trying to convince us otherwise, and at a point, after we ran into some circus monkeys who took Dil away, Tommy found him and snapped after Dil ripped his favorite blanket in half, and Tommy fell into the mud, getting completely covered. Dil thought it was funny, at which point he laughed, though Tommy didn't think so, and he nearly gave his brother away to the monkeys, believing Phil and Lil were right about him being bad and naughty, though thankfully, I stayed behind with Tommy and Dil, while the Disney characters that accompanied us, along with Chuckie, Phil and Lil had given up on Dil, and went off to look for the magic wizard to get us home. But that was the first time Dil ever laughed, even if at the time, Tommy was mad, and I was concerned, for everybody's sake, well, that's when it was. Sadly, if he laughed after we reunited with our families, I'm not sure when he first did it for his parents, so I took the liberty when I corrected everybody about how Stu's birthday had fallen prior to Dil's birth, without giving too many details away, as while I understand the babies, their parents don't, or for sure, didn't at the time, and I say that since both, you, Rosie and Tommy, are three now and can be understood by the adults. I simply told them that I heard Dil laugh for the first time when we were lost in the forrest, and left it at that." Peter explained.

"Wow!" Rosie said.

"So what else is in my baby book? Let's look at it." Tommy suggested.

Peter sat cross legged on the floor next to Tommy, as they flipped through the book and showed pictures to Rosie on Facetime.

"Here's the first picture I ever took of Tommy." Peter said, pointing to a page they had turned to with a picture of Tommy in Didi's arms on the set of Super Stumpers, a game show she had recently won on, and they were posing for a picture next to a dalmation statue she had won as her prize.

"This picture was taken when Tommy's mom won on the game show, Super Stumpers. In fact, it's thanks to her audition for this show at my castle just a month prior that I even met Tommy and his friends in the first place." Peter said.

He flipped through to other pages in the book, including one that was labled, Tommy's first cut, which had a Reptar bandage on the page, just like the one Tommy wore on his finger.

"Wow! Was that the same sticky you wore Tommy?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know." Tommy replied.

"No, it's not. Tommy's bandage got thrown away in the trash. I put the last bandage that was in the package on to this page, and it was the last bandage, because on top of Tommy's finger getting cut, Phil and Lil used up the bulk of the package to have pretend booboos." Peter explained.

Rosie found this funny and laughed, though Tommy didn't laugh, because he remembered the event too well, and didn't find it all that amusing, since he had a real booboo, and couldn't understand why anybody would want to pretend to be hurt.

"What other firsts are in there?" Rosie asked.

"Well let's see!" Tommy said, flipping back several pages of the book to a collage of photos that were taken at his first birthday party.

One of them showed him and his friends, crawling around a bowl of dog food.

"Wow! You guys look like you're having fun." Peter said, pointing to the pictures taken at Tommy's first birthday.

"I take it you didn't meet Tommy till after his first birthday then." Rosie said.

"You've got that right." Peter said, flipping to another page of the book.

On this page was written in Stu's handwriting, Tommy's first movie, and glued to the page was a ticket stub for The Dummi Bears, A Land without Smiles that they had gone to see at the West Side Octiplex.

"I see Tommy's first movie was that Dummi Bears one that came out a while back. I wasn't there for that either." Peter said.

"I've seen that movie too, but I think I saw it with my sister on DVD." Rosie commented.

"What was your firstest movie Rosie?" Tommy asked.

"Frozen." Rosie replied.

"Not only was it my firstest movie, but it came out in the winter, and when we came out of the movie, it was snowing outside, and I thought the movie had come out of the screen with us, and the whole world was gonna turn into what happened in the movie. My sister toldid me that that wasn't going to happen, and I was relieved when spring finally came." Rosie said.

While she was explaining this, Peter flipped to another page of the book, to see something he didn't quite recognize. A picture of a little girl with blond hair wearing a blue party dress and shoes to match, and a note in Didi's handwriting. The note said, Tommy's first and last beauty contest. Note to self, my father-in-law's an idiot.

"Okay Tommy, another first I missed. Is this what you were referring to a couple of weeks ago after Rosie told us her story of being dressed as a boy and entered into the Little Mister Gentlemen's Contest?" Peter asked, showing Tommy the picture.

Tommy nodded yes.

"What picture is that?" Rosie asked.

Tommy then showed Rosie the picture of him dressed as a girl. Under different circumstances, Rosie might have laughed, but after being through a similar experience, she felt ashamed.

"Wow Tommy, I'm really sorry. You don't have to tell me the story if you don't want to." Rosie said.

"I'll tell ya, but it wasn't my favoritest memory of my younger years neither. Even my bestest friend Chuckie or my brother Dilly don't know about this." Tommy said.

Peter and Rosie gasp. It wasn't like Tommy to keep things from Chuckie or Dil, but this must have been one of those events he didn't like to talk about much, if it bothered him so much.

"I understand. I never toldid Hazel about my boy contest experience. And sadly, I didn't meet Aaron until after it was over, otherwise, maybe I could have gotted tips from him on how to be a boy rather than watching it on TV, but sadly, that wasn't the case. Regardless, Reggie would have probably still won, and that's just fine by me. So Tommy, what's your story?" Rosie asked.

Tommy POV

Well, it all started one day when I was watching some cowboys on TV and playing on my purple rocking horse, wearing a cowboy hat and playing along with them. I fell off the horsy, when my grandpa and daddy came up to me. They picked me up and took me over to the big mirror on the closet door, and had me try on different clothes I wasn't use to wearing.

"Oooh! And check out this party dress! Goes great with the blond wig, don't you think?" My daddy asked my grandpa.

"Nope, too gauty. If you ask me, the pants suit has more of that, feminan edge." My grandpa replied.

They tried on other clothes on to me, while I just stood there, a bit confused.

"How about a yellow wig wag with a sproon?" My grandpa suggested.

"A what?" My daddy asked.

"A yellow wig wag with a sproon. American Trout Weekly says it's the best lore for bug eyed carp." My grandpa said.

"Bug eyed carp." My daddy said dreamily.

"Right there in the middle of Lake Witty Watty." My grandpa added.

"In our King Fisher Nine-Thousand." My daddy added, just as the doorbell rang.

Luckily, Phil and Lil had come over to play, so I was put back in my normen clothes and placed into the playpen with them. I told them what was going on, and how I found the whole thing confusing. I also told them that I didn't think I looked so good in a dress. I also told them that I believed a wig was this little furry aminal that sleeps on your head. Lucky for me, they helped me to feel more comfortable about the whole thing, by tricking their mommy. First, Lil put her bow on to Phil, and then, Phil started to cry. Their mommy ran into the living room to check on them, and was totally fooled by what they had done. She thought Lil was Phil, and Phil was Lil. I just stared in shock at the whole thing, and couldn't believe they had pulled it off.

The rest of that day was uneventful, but the nextest morning, my daddy was the one to get me up, and it was kind of like what happened with you, only my mommy saw us leave, and my daddy and grandpa said they had everything they needed for me. I think they were trying to keep this whole thing a secret from my mommy, and soon, I'd find out why. Once we were in the car, my grandpa started putting pink makeup on my face. Luckily, thanks to Phil and Lil, I knew what makeup was by then, as not long before this happened, they told me the story of being in a diapie mercial on TV where they had to wear makeup. Of course, I thought we were going fishing, but boy was I wrong when we got to the place we were going.

It was a big stage with lots of seats, and little girls back stage, kind of like where you went Rosie. And just like you had to deal with Reggie, I couldn't believe it, but Angelica was there.

"Do I know you?" Angelica asked me.

"Uh, no, I don't think so." I replied in a high voice, hoping she wouldn't recognize me.

"Well just know this. If you win, you're gonna regret it." Angelica said.

I saw her, she was all dressed up in a pretty pink dress, and I was now wearing the yellow wig and the blue dress. I also had on shoes to match, and my diapies were replaced with undies, and I wasn't even potty trained yet. I found the whole thing embarrassing, and I didn't regret not winning, one bit. Anyways, the contest started. The other little girls went out on stage and marched across to music and stuff. I watched the whole thing from back stage in amusement, hoping I'd learn something from these girls.

"Having fun Goldy Locks? Just remember what I told you." Angelica said to me, just when it was her time to go on.

I didn't get a chance to say anything, cuz it was her turn to go on. She walked and smiled at everybody watching her on stage. Then, when it was almost time for me to go on, she stopped the announcer, claiming she still had to sing her song. Luckily Rosie, you don't gotta hear Angelica's song, cuz one, I don't member it now, and two, what I do member, it sounded awful! She's a terrible singer, and I do recall seeing her daddy crying when I got out there. When she finished, she came through, bumping into me on her way back stage, knocking me to the ground. The lady back stage told me it was my turn, so I went out to where the other girls had gone.

"And now, for our final contestant, little miss, Tonya!" An announcer guy said, as I began.

And like you Rosie, I got my foot caught in a cord and fell to the ground. I didn't scare nobody though. Rather, everybody thought I looked cute, and some guy commented that I was the sweetest little girl they ever saw. At least I had the audience fooled, well, everybody, except my mommy, who had showed up by this time.

After I was done, I was announced the winner, until my mommy came up and snatched the wig off of my head, revealing that I was bald, which I was back then, and asking everybody if this looked like a Tonya. Several peoples watching gasp, and in the end, Angelica won.

Me, mommy and daddy lefted the place, and daddy was mad we didn't wait for grandpa. Mommy said he could take a nice long walk home, cuz he needed to do some thinking. At least by now, I was back in my regular clothes and would never have to dress up like a girl again, and that was good enough for me. I also liked seeing out my window, Angelica and uncle Drew passing us on the road, with the fishing boat on the back of the car, and my grandpa in the boat, laughing and smiling.

" _Well, grandpa gotted what he wanted, he gets to go fishing._ " I thought, once they had passed.

End of Tommy POV

"Wow! I do have one question though. I take it Lil wasn't in the contest, but what about Kimi and Susie?" Rosie asked.

"We didn't know Kimi back then. Besides, had Chuckie knowed I was gonna be in that contest and his sister Kimi was around back then, he probably would have tried to stop me, cuz he'd want his sister to win, and think my dressing up like a girl was just as silly as I thought it was. And we didn't know Susie back then neither, too bad, I would rather her win over Angelica, and she would have sang better too." Tommy said.

"Well at least Susie won the Junior Division of the Young and Young at Heart Talent Show after we returned from Paris." Peter said.

"Yep, and my grandpa and grandma won too." Tommy said.

"So did Dil have to dress up like a girl too?" Rosie asked.

"Nope." Tommy replied.

"Goes to show you, either Tommy's grandpa learned his lesson, or, I believe that since his older brother got the prize he wanted, and by the time Dil would have been old enough to enter something like that, he had married Lulu and moved off to the retirement home, if there was another Little Miss Lovely Contest the next year, the thought of entering Dil probably never crossed his mind, just based on how different things were for him lifestyle wise by that time." Peter said.

"That's good. One of us going through that humiliation, is enough." Rosie said.

Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I need to make some important phone calls while it's still Saturday business hours. So, afraid we'll have to wrap it up here." Peter said.

"I do have one question. If you had knowed the gang when Tommy's grandpa entered him into that contest, what would you have done?" Rosie asked.

"I would have found a way to stop grandpa Lou from entering him, and probably threatened him with Erebus if he went through with it." Peter said.

"Yeah and Angelica still would have probably won." Rosie said.

"Yeah, but at least that time, she would have won to begin with, rather than being the alternate winner due to Tommy's disqualification." Peter said.

"That's true." Rosie said.

"Well, we've gots to go now." Tommy said.

"Bye Tommy." Rosie said, waving at Tommy.

"Bye Rosie." Tommy said, waving back at her.

The Facetime call disconnected, and Peter put on a Reptar DVD for Tommy on the TV, while he went off to take care of his important phone calls in his throan room.

The End

Author's Note: I made references to several Fan Fic stories and Rugrats episodes in this fic. For starters, later chapters of my story, 'Prerugrats,' in particular, events that took place in chapters 25 and 26 were briefly mentioned. It should also be mentioned, that Rosie met Tommy and Dil, as well as the rest of the Rugrats gang for the first time, in my Fan Fic story, 'The Love Bug,' and Dil was 1-years-old at the time of that story, while Tommy was 2. As for Rugrats episodes, 'The Rugrats Movie,' 'Beauty Contest,' from season 1, 'America's Wackiest Home Movies,' from season 4, 'The First Cut,' from season 5, 'Raising Dil,' from season 6, 'And the Winner Is…', from season 7, 'Tommy's First Birthday,' 'At the Movies,' and 'Baby Commercial,' from season 1, and 'Game Show Didi,' from season 2 were also referenced. I also got the idea to make Tommy's baby book orange from the last scene in the episode, 'Tommy's First Birthday.' At the very end of the episode, before the closing credits roll, the picture pans out to show a bunch of photos taken at the party, and a book closes, to reveal an orange photo album. It's that orange photo album that gave me the idea to have Tommy's baby book be the same color. I also had through Peter's explanation, fix a continuity error in 'Raising Dil,' that hasn't ever been addressed on either, the Unofficial Rugrats Online website or the Rugrats wiki. As mentioned in the episode, Dil's first laugh was at Stu's birthday, but if things really did happen in the order the episodes aired, that would virtually be impossible, unless, Didi threw Stu's surprise birthday party in 'America's Wackiest Home Movies,' a while before his actual birthday, which, unless they're that crazy, you don't usually throw somebody a surprise birthday party like that that far in advance. And if you've seen that episode, Dil wasn't born yet, thus, him laughing at Stu's birthday as an infant would be virtually impossible in that case. I had also considered making this story slightly longer, where they'd reveal that Dil's first movie was at the drive in, when they went to see Runaway Reptar, and claiming that while Rosie's baby book was still a work in progress, most likely, not ending until her fifth birthday, Mary's ended at her fifth birthday, because that was the last birthday she had before Rosie was born. I was also going to have Peter mention that he saw some videos of Chuckie's infancy, which ended around the time Melinda died, and Chas couldn't bring himself to continue the videos, since he got Melinda to help him make those, while Celeste recorded everything from Zack's baby years on a baby book app on her iPhone, ending his events when he turned two and started preschool at an advanced age, nobody had any idea of Phil and Lil's baby records, while Peter would have claimed that Tommy's baby book ended once he became a big brother, and poor Kimi's baby book hadn't turned up since she and Kira moved to the United States from Paris. However, I felt the story was long enough as it was, and not having the other events there wouldn't take away from the story. They were just, things I thought of, so thought I'd share them in the author's note here, since I'm not sure if I would ever do another story sometime, where they'd be mentioned. I also meant to have Rosie ask about how Tommy got his first cut, and give an explanation about her first cut, but again, left that out as well, since I wanted this story to focus more on the handsome contest and beauty contest respectively. However, if another author reading this wants to come up with the story about Rosie's first cut, then be my guest. For now though, I thank everybody for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
